Ryota: Son of Washu TU SAGA
by Staredcraft
Summary: I am not good with reviews but here goes. A new character comes, after the 3rd movie, and challanges Tenchi! Who will win? PLEASE R&R!


Tenchi Universe: Ryota  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything Tenchi Muyo (any series)  
  
  
  
Takes place a month after Tenchi Forever  
  
  
  
In Space on a space dock  
  
  
  
A group of guards are on duty watching a spaceship. "Man, it sure is boring." One of them said.  
  
Just then there was a noise one of them jumps. "What was that." A sword is shown, followed by a shadowy figure. "Halt who goes there."  
  
The figure ran at them. The guards pulled out their swords and charge at him. He attacks them, he fights is a Jurian style. He jumps and attacks, knocking each of them out. He swirls his sword behind him and grabs it behind his back and then he turns around and swishes his sword, causing a sonic-wave, knocking the rest down. One more comes at him with his sword up high, then a yellow energy beam shot out and knocked it out. We see it came from the figures hand, like Ryoko's. Then he jumps into the ship and flies out, well blasting his way out. "Tenchi, prepare yourself, and you too.Mother."  
  
  
  
Later on Earth  
  
  
  
"Man, what a day." Tenchi said as he was heading home from school. Just then Ryoko appeared, hugging him.  
  
"Tenchi!" She said. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Ryoko." He said. Just then Ayeka came by.  
  
"Ryoko, how dare you." She said.  
  
"What are you going to do about it." Ryoko said.  
  
"Oh brother." Tenchi said.  
  
"Well, that's it. I don't want to get in a fight right now." Ryoko said, and she flew off.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said. 'Boy, she has changed.'  
  
Ryoko flew into the woods. There was an explosion. "Hmm, I wonder what that was." She flew towards it. She saw something that shocked her. "What the hell." Before she knew it, she was beamed on the head, and knocked out cold.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up all tied up. She was surprised to see herself caught, but by who. The figure walked into the light. He looked like he was around 6 ½ ft, and his hair was a dark brownish color. "The space pirate Ryoko, it is such an honor to meet you. I always wondered how much stronger I was to you." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" She growled. "And who are you and what do you want!"  
  
"My name is not important, by what I want is Tenchi." He said.  
  
"You lay a finger on Tenchi and I'll..." Ryoko said. Then the guy walked up and touched her, he sent an electrical charge through her. She screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't harm him with my hands." The figure said. We see a shot of a Jurian sword (like Tenchi's) on his belt.  
  
  
  
Later at the Masaki shrine  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like Ryoko." Tenchi said, looking concerned.  
  
"I hope she's all right." Sasami said.  
  
"I'm getting a strange reading from this area." Washu said,  
  
"Let's go check it out." Ayeka said.  
  
"MWAOW!" Ryo-oki said.  
  
"Right." Tenchi said. The five of them ran towards the area Washu pointed.  
  
When they get there, they see Ryoko tied up to a tree; the "rope" is really a super strong metal, unknown name though.  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled, he ran towards her, but an energy barrier knocking him back.  
  
"Welcome. So this is the great Tenchi Masaki who defeated Kagato a month ago. I expected a lot more." The figure said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tenchi said in an angry tone.  
  
"My name is Ryota." The figure said. Washu gasped. The Ryota flung his sleeve and a Jurian sword came out. "I've always wanted to see how great you'd be in a fight against me." Tenchi removed his sword. (Imagine Duel of the Fates is playing for better intensity and longer feeling). Ryota activated his blade, and then he twirled it, held it behind him with the blade next to his head, facing Tenchi. (If you play Smash bros. Melee, it's like Roy's taunt) Then Tenchi activated his blade and had it ready.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"That's Ryota..., my son." Washu said.  
  
"WHAT!" Ayeka said.  
  
Tenchi and Ryota ran at each other. Ryota spun around and attacked, Tenchi block it by putting the blade behind him. Then the two of them started to slash at each other. Tenchi jumped up and smacked his sword on top of Ryota's who then fell backwards and forced Tenchi behind him. Tenchi flipped onto his feet. Ryota then dashed, the blade in one hand, and slashed constantly at Tenchi. Tenchi kept on blocking and dodging. The two really went at it. Back at Ryoko, she awoke and saw the fight.  
  
"TENCHI!" She yelled. She broke out of the "rope" and blasted an energy beam through the barrier, shutting it down. Then she made an energy blade and darted towards them. (Note: Within the last month, at her own request, Tenchi and his grandfather had shown Ryoko the basics of sword handling, not saying she was that good or anything) She slashed her blade at Ryota, who blocked it.  
  
"Impressive, I didn't expect this to be a two-on-one fight, but I don't mind." Ryota said.  
  
"I'll do more than impress you." Ryoko said. "We both will, right Tenchi." Tenchi nodded.  
  
Then she and Tenchi darted towards Ryota, both from different sides. Ryota, still holding the sword one handed, slashed hard at Tenchi and then at Ryoko. He kept going back and forth, and then he forced Tenchi down. It was just him and Ryoko (for the moment) he kept slashing and twirling the blade around at Ryoko, who was barely holding her own, flipped over him and kicked him. He went into a tree. However he was not through yet. He dashed and hit Ryoko's blade so hard that she dropped and lost it. He then jumped over her and shot an energy blast from his hand. She was sent into (and through) a bunch of trees, then into a rock. She was out cold.  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi said loudly.  
  
"Ryoko." Ayeka said quietly. Ryo-oki ran towards Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi dashed at Ryota, slashing hard, and then he jumped above Ryota. Ryota slashed the blade above him, towards Tenchi. This would have cut him in half had he not put the blade between his legs and did an inward flip.  
  
"Don't remember teaching him that." His grandfather (who just walked into the area) said.  
  
Then Tenchi dashed at Ryota and jumped and started to slash. Then the two started again with the sword swipes at each other. Tenchi dashed around Ryota, who slashed behind himself, trying to hit Tenchi. Tenchi ran around Ryota again. Then Ryota did the same maneuver he did against the star ships guards. He tossed the sword in the air, caught it behind his back, and then he spun around and slashed in the air making a shock wave. Tenchi went flying and landed on the ground hard. Now Tenchi was really mad, he did a running spin slash, cutting Ryota's hand.  
  
Ryota smirked. "Nice try." He said, and then his handless arm started to glow, then a new one appeared. Tenchi was a little speechless.  
  
Finally Ryota and him ran at each other and slashed their blades together, causing a huge flash. Then Ryota did something unpredictable. While still in the "blade lock" he slide, feet first, under Tenchi and tossed him into a rock. Tenchi struggled to get up. He then ran at Ryota and they connected blades again, this time Tenchi pushed so hard that Ryota fell down. Although Tenchi could have killed the guy there, or at least taken out his hand with the sword, he decided to let him get up.  
  
When Ryota got up, he looked strangely at Tenchi. "You let me get up, you could have finished me off right then and there. Let's call this match a draw for now." Ryota said. Tenchi was dumbfounded.  
  
"Well Ryota, I see my son truly did grow up more powerful than I predicted." Washu said.  
  
"Wow, wait a minute. What did you mean by SON!" Tenchi said.  
  
"I'll explain this back in the lab." Washu said. Tenchi carried Ryoko back to the house. His grandfather looked strangely at Ryota. Everyone started to head back home.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryota, "Ah, you can stay here until we are done. Just promise me no blowing up the house." Tenchi pleaded. Ryota nodded silently.  
  
When they arrived, Ryota took out a book, sat on the couch, and started to read. "Finally, a person who actually reads." Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
Later in Washu's lab  
  
  
  
"Alright, explain yourself miss Washu. Who is that guy and why did you call him SON!" Ayeka said.  
  
"His name is Ryota. He was one of the last things I made before I was imprisoned 700 years ago. He was made from one of my eggs, combined with Jurian blood and a species known as masses. He was to be the ultimate warrior. However the science academy thought I went to far, so they decided to imprison me and kill him. However he broke into the main laboratory of the science academy and stole two items before escaping. One was the prototype of the only invention of mine the Science academy liked." She showed off her computer that pops out of thin air. "This, you just touch it and the computer becomes a part of you. Not a sophisticated as mine but close. The other, as you saw, was a Jurian blade, however this they made to be used by the computer so it could be altered by it. Well?" Everyone was jaw dropped. Washu sweat dropped.  
  
"Wait now miss Washu, you said he had Jurian blood in him. May I ask whose." Ayeka asked.  
  
"A member of the Royal Family. I had to pick out the best blood." Washu laughed. "Yes, although I created him I still see him as my son. But still, he sure is perfect. AM I A GENIUS OR WHAT!"  
  
"YOU ARE WASHU! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Washu's shoulder little Washus said.  
  
"Ow my head." Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko, you're all right." Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah I'm mine it's just that...wait, where's that other guy?" She said angrily.  
  
"It's a long story actually." Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
Upstairs  
  
  
  
Kiyone and Mihosi came in for a visit. "Hello, anyone one home!" Mihosi yelled.  
  
"Mihosi, keep your voice down." Kiyone grumbled.  
  
"Hey look, someone new is here." Mihosi said. She pointed to Ryota. Kiyone noticed and recognized him right away.  
  
She pulled out her gun. "Hold it right there. I know who you are. Stand up and put your hands in the air." Just then an energy blast shot her gun out of her hand. We see it was Ryota. He puts his book down and stands up. (Oh, height note: he is a little taller than Kiyone).  
  
"Detective Sergeant Kiyone. Former Detective First Class. Such an honor it is to meet you." Ryota said.  
  
"Cut the chit chat and star where you are." Kiyone said.  
  
"Now now, is that anyway to treat a guest." Grandfather said, he walked into the room.  
  
"Sir?" Kiyone said.  
  
"You heard what I said, he is our guest. And, apparently, Washu's son." Grandfather said.  
  
"WHAT!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"WOW!" Mihosi said. "Washu had a son, oh that is so great."  
  
"Perfect." Kiyone grumbled. Everyone ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh Kiyone, Mihosi. I see you've met Ryota." Tenchi said.  
  
"Tenchi, just to let you know you are the envy of every man in the universe." Ryota said.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi said.  
  
"You are surrounded by not one, not two, but SIX beautiful women." Ryota said.  
  
"Hey, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Tenchi said.  
  
"What do you mean." Ryoko sobbed.  
  
"Tenchi, don't you love us." Ayeka sobbed.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean..."Tenchi stuttered.  
  
"HA you see, he thinks you're ugly." Ryoko said.  
  
"WHAT HOW DARE YOU RYOKO! He's OBVIOUSLY talking about YOU!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
The two started to fight.  
  
"Aw man." Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Great job son, I haven't seen a Ryoko/Ayeka catfight in a LONG time!" Washu said.  
  
"And I was just getting used to it." Tenchi said. Ryota laughed, as did Washu.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in orbit we see a big white ship. "MYWOA!" It cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah oh, looks like Nagi's coming for trouble! What, she's after Ryota this time! Who will win? Find out next time for The Hunter and the Hunted!  
  
  
  
Yeah I know I made Ryota's origin match OVA Ryoko's origin. That's how I wanted it. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME YET! I will continue after A LOT of reviews. 


End file.
